A Mission Back To Reality
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Ash and Pikachu leave to go back to Pallet, but suddenly Ash has been sucked into a strange light. Leaving Pikachu behind. What happens next is Ash finds himself in a new Pokemon World where only Pokemon live, there's only one catch. Ash... himself is a Pokemon. A Pikachu to be precise!.


**A Mission Back To Reality**

**A brand new story has arrive it's a little different and its not dark as my others, this is the one im doing on the side so I will not update this one as much until I have finished Heart of Sorrows!.**

**So I was going to do Pikachu's Grand Adventure III but… there's a slight problem, I don't know what to do for it just yet. So if anyone has any suggestions leave me a PM or Review telling me what you would like to see in my upcoming stories****.**

**Based off of Mystery Dudgeons, but with my own little twist****.**

**It will all be Ash's POV!**

**Ash will have different Pokémon on his team's from different regions so they wont all be from Kalos!**

**Hope you like my new story…**

**Let it begin!**

**Chapter 1: My New Life**

A brand new day, a brand new adventure, I always say!

It was now just me and Pikachu after a long year of travelling with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. We are heading back to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. My home town. Where I was born and raised. I started off my first ever journey there with my best buddy Pikachu, we have been on many adventures seen a lot of Pokémon along the way. But also being able to witness legendaries aswell. I know my journey to be a Pokémon Master will soon come to an end. With me being a champion!

Pikachu and I continued down the path towards Pallet, but in front of us was a strange, out of place light in the middle of the path. I walked over to it curiously. I felt like it wanted me to come closer. So I did.

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder sensing something was wrong, he started shouting at me 'PIKACHU PIKA PI PIKAA PIKA PI'

'It's okay Pikachu, nothing going to happen' Boy was that a lie…

I placed my hand upon the light. Suddenly my vision began to brighten, all I saw was white and the screams and cries of my best friend,

'PIKAA PIIIIII' He yelled 'PIKKAA PIIII'

I felt myself being sucked into the light. Then everything went black. Pikachu's cries began to fade into the sound of silence.

(Time Passes)

I woke up, my back was sore and so was my head. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

'Urghh, What a bad dream!' I said, as I looked around to see where I was.

I was in a lush green forest full of Pokémon, more than I could count. There was no human life around. It's like they don't exist.

'Hello… Are you okay' a sweet shy voice asked. I turned around and I was stunned at what I saw.

'Pi…Pikachu?' I stuttered. In front of me stood a Pikachu that was the same height as me… or have I shrunken again. But the one thing that got me was that, it could talk.

'Yes that's my name' said the shy Pikachu.

'I didn't know you could talk?'

'Your asking as if we have met before… im not sure who you are?' Then I notice something, this Pikachu has a heart shaped tail, this isn't my Pikachu.

'Umm…Sorry, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town' I said smiling.

'Nice to meet you Ash' Said Pikachu.

Where was my Pikachu, I hope he is okay.

'Did you happen to see a Pikachu with me?' I asked her. She looked confused.

'What is she your soul mate, because you should be able to sense where they are' The girl Pikachu explained.

'What do you mean…My Pokémon is Pikachu, not his…his soul mate!' I felt awkward. But I am no Pokémon!

'You make me laugh Ash!'

'Okay ill show you' I began, I went to grab my belt to grab my Pokeball's but it wasn't there… instead a yellow patch of fur. Wait… fur.

I notice about a couple of metres away are my clothes and… Pokeballs. I rushed over, you could say rushed but I couldn't walk properly, I had tiny feet like Pikachu's. I was trying to keep my balance all the way.

I finally reached my Pokeball's and picked one up.

'Come on out' I yelled. Out came a big bird, he was taller than me and much scarier but I know my Pokémon and they know me… I hope!

'Where's my trainer?' Starraptor asked, as he looked around.

'Starraptor its me!' I said, waving my arms in the air.

'Pikachu, you sound different' Starraptor replied.

'No, It's Ash'

Starraptor began to laugh. 'How is this funny Starraptor' I facepalmed

His laughter seized. 'Is that really you?' Starraptor asked 'You sound the same but you look a bit too different… did you merge with Pikachu'

'Ha HA very funny' I replied 'But it is me…'

'I guess im getting trained by a Pokémon' Starraptor said trying not to laugh. 'But where are we?'

'Hey Pikachu where are we?' I asked the girl Pikachu.

'Ash just call me Rose and Your in the Pokémon World silly' She said.

'Where are the humans?' I questioned.

'What are humans?'

I was shocked. Did humans not exist did I travel to a different dimension, a world full of just Pokémon. But where is Pikachu he must be here somewhere.

I picked up the rest of my Pokeball's and let them all out. In front of me stood. Fletchinder, Infernape, Snivy, Charizard.

'Starraptor tell them what happened pleased' I begged of him. He agreed but not without some more laughter. I really didn't know what was so funny.

I miniaturised the Pokeball's making them easier to carry. Rose came up to me. 'Do you have a place to stay?'

'No, I don't' I replied,

'Well you and your friends can stay with me!'

'Thank you' I thanked her before grabbing my bag and dragging it along with me.

'Do you really need to take all that?' She asked, looking puzzled at the bag.

'Yeah I need it, you never know if ill turn back to normal' I explained, tapping on the bag.

'You are normal Ash'

'Thanks but to me… this is far from normal!'

**Well heres the start of my new story, this will not be updated much, but it came to my head and I thought why not start something new up. As Heart Of Sorrows is coming to an end!**

**Please leave a review and remember to check out my other stories.**

**-PikachuLover14**


End file.
